The Hidden Fox
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: There has been a Golden Fox hidden in the woods of the village of Konoha. The Uchiha brothers heard legends of getting everything you desire from the fox so they set out to look for it. They both caught a climpse of it once as kids and decided then that they would be the ones to catch it. The rest of the summary inside the story. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**_17th story of the month.._**

 ** _After this story I will be doing chapter 2 of a lot of stories so there won't be any new stories after this one. I am glad so many people enjoyed the stories I have been posting and I hope everyone enjoys this one. Honestly I have had all my stories prepared for a while and just decided to do all my stories so they could have at least more than one chapter._**

 ** _There has been a Golden Fox hidden in the woods of the village of Konoha. The Uchiha brothers heard legends of getting everything you desire from the fox so they set out to look for it. They both caught a climpse of it once as kids and decided then that they would be the ones to catch it. 6 years after their father kicked them out they have been following the fox but could never catch it until one day a blonde haired man found them in the woods and invited them home because of a storm then they were in store for more then just a fox hunt but a romance._**

* * *

There has been a legend for so long in the village of Konoha about a fox with red ears and a red tail while it's body and face were completely gold. The legend goes if you catch the fox you will get all that you desire. But what would you do if the fox has always been around hiding in plain sight?

Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi Uchiha have been looking for this fox for six and half years since their father ignored their wishes and didn't acknowledge that they weren't interested in pursuing other things in life. Sasuke has just turned twenty-three years old and his brother is twenty-five. They both have black hair, eyes that look black, and pale skin. Sasuke though has short hair bangs that framed his face and the back of his hair in the shape of spikes in the back, lithe muscular build, and a tad shorter than his brother which his brother enjoyed taunting. Itachi had a scar on his face shaped as an X, his hair went to his lower back, and his body was skinnier than Sasuke's but he also had muscle on him.

These two brothers have been looking for the fox for their own personal reasons. They have been tracking it down knowing that the fox never stays in one place for too long because they always hear about the sightings of the fox and now they are currently they are back in their hometown because it was said to be here now. The weird thing about the fox is it only moved out of village in the summertime but other than that it is said to have lived in Konoha.

"Itachi, this stupid fox always comes back home here." Sasuke said.

"Be patient little brother," Itachi said.

They both saw the fox at one point of time separately and couldn't believe their eyes and the finding. The fox is said to be mystical, a supernatural fox. Both boys saw it when they were younger and every time after that it seemed to get bigger and the most mystical thing was that it had nine tails and that the three middle tails were gold.

"Hey I guess one benefit about following it for so long we know it's routine." Sasuke said complaining.

Sasuke has been complaining for the last half hour because he doesn't feel like they will catch the fox like Itachi does.

"Excuse me, you know this is private property." The unknown voice said making both men turn to the voice.

This man had blonde hair that made the sun look dull on its brightest day, eyes that rivaled the sky, a tan that had been kissed by the sun, amazing white teeth, and a muscular chest that was currently showing and that shows he works out.

"Who are you? Hunters?" the man asked.

That's when the man glared at the brothers.

"If your hunters get off my property this is my land and I don't want no one on my property." The man said not waiting for them to leave to walk away.

Both brothers were shocked that a man lived here in the middle of nowhere. You could barely give cellular reception out here. Before the man was out of sight Itachi spoke.

"We're not hunters," Itachi said.

"Then who are you?" the blonde man asked turning to look at them.

"Well I'm Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke." Itachi said gesturing to both of them.

"What are you doing in the woods?" the blonde asked.

"We told you who we were and you can't even give us an introduction to who you are dobe." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde that looked like he was Sasuke's age.

"Okay bastard calm the hell down. My name is Naruto, but still my question is why are you in the woods in my area?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, well we were here looking for something." Itachi said not trying to give all the information.

"May I ask what you were looking for?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side the sun shining on him.

That was the moment the brothers noticed the scars that looked like whiskers on the man's face.

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Fox with the nine tails?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at them with a dull look like he was saying 'are you kidding me?' and didn't respond.

"Just to let you know it will start to rain soon so I would leave while you can." Naruto said over his shoulder walking down a path.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Itachi called out because he knew the path the man just took led deeper into the woods.

"We should follow him," Sasuke said. Itachi looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You know he knows something." Sasuke said shocked his brother didn't catch on.

"Fine, let's hurry up." Itachi said following his brother farther into the forest.

What they didn't know was they were also being followed by a very hungry wolf and it didn't care that much for them being in the woods.

"Sasuke, he is nowhere to be seen." Itachi complained as he noticed the weather change.

"Stop complaining brother," Sasuke said going through bushes because they wound up off the trail somehow.

Itachi heard a noise like it was right behind them and he turned around to see a black shadow with fur and he knew it wasn't the fox they were looking for.

"Sasuke, we need to move now." Itachi whispered.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke questioned as he turned to see what his brother was talking about now to see exactly what his brother saw but now the wolf was in plain view.

"Move Sasuke," Itachi said quietly.

They jumped out the bushes at the same time to be chased by a wolf the size of two dogs.

"HOLY SHIT SASUKE MOVE YOUR ASS!" Itachi screamed not wanting to be the one to get bit.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed back to his brother.

As they continued running Sasuke saw a glimpse of blonde hair and ran toward it to run right into Naruto.

"Damn it you two get the hell off of me." Naruto said not even thinking about the wolf that was following the brothers.

When both brothers ran out the woods they landed right on top of Naruto.

"There's a fucking wolf," Sasuke said in Naruto's face.

"Kagel go," Naruto said and the wolf took off.

"Really? What the fuck are you a wolf whisperer?" Sasuke said shocked.

"You can say that bastard but now get off me." Naruto said shoving them both off him.

They were shocked he was able to push them both off him. Don't get them wrong the blonde looked strong but both brothers were pretty heavy and complete muscle so it was unexpected. At that moment was when the rain started to pour down heavily and both brothers glared at the sky angry at the rain.

"You two are idiots I told you it was going to rain but your steady chasing the fox." Naruto said starting to walk away again not minding the rain.

Both brothers stared more like glared at his back for being called an idiot.

"Come on you two, you can stay at my place for the night." Naruto said turning his head to them.

They didn't hesitate to get up and follow the blonde. The blonde didn't seem to have to look back to know he was being followed because the minute they were behind him he moved and kept their pace because he knew they would get lost.

"Why are you two looking for the fox so badly?" Naruto asked as they walked farther into the forest.

"We thought it was beautiful." Sasuke answered.

"Oh so your following the legend behind the fox. Would if it didn't give you anything you desire?" Naruto said turning to them while being in front of a cabin like house but bigger and not really noticeable in the forest.

"Honestly I just want to see it again, but every time we get close to seeing it we lose it." Itachi said.

"You lost something that was important to you that makes you want to find the fox." Naruto said turning away from them and opening the door.

Sasuke and Itachi were both shocked by the cabin house it was three floors, a basement, a main floor, and a ladder leading upstairs. The house was clearly handmade and nicely designed by wood. There were no pictures in the house and didn't really seem to have any sentimental value. There was no tv, the couch was soft with delicate furs on it and it seemed to look straight out the window. The shades were drawn right now but Sasuke just listened to the rain.

"Make yourselves at home." Naruto said walking away from them.

Naruto walked back into the kitchen to see both drenched men still by the door not wanting to get anything wet. Naruto walked back to a different room and came back with two wool towels so they could dry off.

"I will get you both some clothes." Naruto said climbing up the ladder.

Itachi just stared at the man as he went up the ladder and noticed the man had a lot of scars and that the house must be well taken care of if the owner always worked on it. Naruto came back from getting the clothes and threw them at the brothers.

"I will show you to the shower and bathroom." Naruto said jumping from the second floor not even bothering with the ladder.

The jump he did shocked both men and they didn't even know what to say.

"Well are you two coming?" Naruto said glaring at the two men that were still standing by the door.

Both brothers started to take off their shoes and socks at the door not wanting to drench the floor and the carpeting. They were at the bathroom door and got a better look the kitchen was wooden but had a little dining room on the side of it that was also made of wood. The table was set for at least six people but so far no one was there except them three.

"There are two showers in the bathroom." Naruto said walking away leaving the brothers alone.

The brothers walked into the bathroom to see a big two style sink and two separate showers back to back. They were stunned by all the designs in this one house. Naruto walked back to the bathroom knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Itachi called out as he undressed.

"Do you guys like deer stew?" Naruto asked threw the door.

"Never tried it but I will." Itachi said.

"Me too," Sasuke said because he was starving.

The brothers picked what side they wanted to be on then turned on the water.

"Sasuke, are you thinking what I am?" Itachi said while cleaning himself.

"I think I am." Sasuke said.

They were both thinking that Naruto definitely lives alone and has for a long time and that he knew about the fox. Naruto was an unknown to everyone and pretty handy with his hands. It's obvious to the brothers that Naruto built his house majority of it at least. As well as goes hunting for himself.

"He definitely knows about the fox and probably more than anyone in our village." Itachi said and Sasuke grunted.

Naruto came back to the bathroom to give them their clothes not knowing Sasuke was already getting out the shower. So when he opened the door he saw all of Sasuke and was stunned for a moment.

"Dobe, what the hell are you staring at?" Sasuke said glaring at the other man.

Naruto blushed at the sight and turned his head rather quickly.

"I was just coming to give you two dry clothes and to grab your wet clothes." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke the whole time.

Sasuke and Itachi were by far from being virgins and they noticed how the blonde reacted to see another person naked and knew the man was a virgin.

"Dobe, are you a virgin?" Sasuke taunted him walking toward him for fun but before he could get close to the blonde Naruto threw the clothes at him and ran out the bathroom.

"Little brother, leave that man alone." Itachi said from the shower.

Sasuke scoffed at his older brother he wasn't going to let his brother take away the fun he was going to have. They both got dressed separately and noticed Naruto left toothbrushes in there for them. When they got out the bathroom they noticed food was hot and ready for them but they didn't see the blonde but there was also a note with their food telling them he went out for a while. Both brothers looked outside and saw that it was still storming out and couldn't believe the blonde left out in the rain.

"Do you think if we ask him he will tell us?" Itachi asked while they were sitting down eating their food.

They both thought it was really good especially because the meat was so tender. Sasuke was about to answer when he heard the door.

"GOD DAMN IT KAGEL!" Naruto yelled from the living room area.

Both men got up to see what was going on to find Naruto completely covered in mud and had a big dead deer in his hands. The wolf growled at the two men.

"Stop it," Naruto said and the wolf stopped immediately.

"Come on Kagel, we have to give you a bath before you get the whole house dirty." Naruto said ignoring the looks he was getting and completely ignoring making eye contact with Sasuke.

"I think he likes you little brother." Itachi said walking away toward the dining room area.

Sasuke quickly followed ignoring his brothers comment to make his own.

"Itachi, he was carrying a buck deer and he was completely covered in mud." Sasuke said.

"I guess he went hunting." Itachi said eating his food.

Sasuke couldn't believe how his brother was acting right now.

"Do you guys like the food?" Naruto said walking into the kitchen with just shorts on and no shirt.

Both men looked at him shocked after the experience in the bathroom that he walks around with a bare chest.

"It's good thank you," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded still staring at the blonde and the scars on his perfectly muscled body.

He could see Naruto's muscles move in perfect rhythm of his breathing and he watched as Naruto's muscles moved like an animal.

"Okay well I will be in my basement with Kagel. There is a spare bedroom down the hall over there, don't go upstairs." Naruto said and walked away with the wolf on his heels clean too.

When Sasuke finally turned to look at his brother his brother had the biggest smirk on his face like he knew something Sasuke didn't know.

"What?" Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Your attracted to the blonde. But doesn't he kind of remind you of an animal taking care of the young." Itachi said.

"I am not attracted to the idiot. I must admit he has a nice body but I am not attracted to him. And speaking of which I was thinking the same thing about him acting like an animal." Sasuke said agreeing with his brother.

"Don't deny you were checking him out when he came in here. That wolf is kind of scary too don't you think?" Itachi said finishing his food.

"Yeah I feel like it protects him and that's why it was going to attack us earlier because we were getting to close to him." Sasuke said as he finished his food too.

"Let's go to the spare room," Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

When they got to the room they just went straight to lay down on the bed together knowing they weren't going to get another bed. They just pulled their own blanket since there was two on the bed to themselves and fell asleep.

"Naruto, do you really think you should have humans here? They're looking for you." Kagel the wolf said.

"I know but I couldn't exactly leave them in the middle of the woods in a storm, could I?" Naruto said raising his head from cutting up the deer.

"Well you could have let me eat them." Kagel said.

"No, we don't eat humans." Naruto said glaring at the wolf.

The wolf shifted into his human form and hugged his best friend. He didn't understand why is friend was tormenting himself like this. Naruto loved his fox form but always came back home during the winter and spring months to be home but once summer came he was gone.

The wolf had black hair but his eyes were grey, he has tan skin exactly like Naruto and is muscular like Naruto but he doesn't really shift into his human form because he loves his wolf form better.

"You know you could have led them back to their car though, right?" Kagel said letting his friend know he didn't approve of two humans in the house.

"I know I know but they would have been soaked to the bone and I would have felt bad for them." Naruto said feeling twitchy since he hasn't changed in a while in fear that the two brothers would find out about him.

Kagel noticed this, "why don't you change for a while?" he asked.

"Would if they come down here?" Naruto said worried.

"Then go outside, I will cut the meat up." Kagel said grabbing the cuter from Naruto so he could shift.

Naruto didn't hesitate to run upstairs as he ran upstairs he sensed something unusual so he walked to the spare bedroom and found the brothers both having nightmares that Naruto had zero clue about so he nuzzled the younger man up because he was closer to the door and it seemed to be worse for him. Naruto licked him on his face as he was in his fox form and coddled him with one of his red tails curling up next to the young man. The young man seemed to calm down after some contact.

"Damn it, what are you doing?" Kagel whispered to Naruto.

Kagel talking seemed to wake Sasuke and Itachi up but neither noticed the fox because he seemed to be under Sasuke's arms.

"Who are you?" Itachi said glaring at the man.

"That doesn't matter, can you give me my fox?" Kagel said walking into the room neither knowing what the man was talking about until Sasuke fully woke and felt something soft lying next to him.

"Brother, it's the golden fox." Sasuke whispered because the fox appeared to be sleeping.

"What?" Itachi said jumping up to see what his brother was talking about.

He couldn't believe his eyes before he was even able to touch it Kagel snatched Naruto away. They were shocked with how easy it was for the man to carry a dog sized fox like it was a baby.

"What did I tell you?" Kagel said looking down at Naruto.

Naruto nipped him for lecturing him.

"Don't go biting me, you wouldn't want me biting you." Kagel said and got bit again this time he dropped Naruto and Naruto ran back to lay down by Sasuke.

Sasuke put his hands up so the fox could curl by him and he laid back down himself because he was still tired. Kagel tried to walk back and grab Naruto but Sasuke glared at him and wrapped his arm around the fox.

"Fine Kit, you're going to regret this in the morning." Kagel said and walked out the room with Itachi following him.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Itachi asked following Kagel into the kitchen.

"I already told you that's none of your concern." Kagel said.

"Just tell me your name, my name is Itachi." Itachi said.

"My name is Kono, not that it's important because I am not really around." Kagel said.

Before Itachi could say anything Kono walked into the dining room with his food.

"You should really get some sleep because Naruto will be waking you up in the morning." Kagel said eating his food.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because he only brought you two here so you wouldn't get hurt in the woods and so you wouldn't get sick from the heavy rain." Kagel said quickly finishing his food.

"But why would we have to leave in the morning?" Itachi asked following Kagel to the kitchen.

"Because we live alone out here and you guys don't belong here." Kagel said done washing his dish.

"Why can't we be here?" Itachi asked.

Kagel was losing his patients but he knew he couldn't snap on the other man or that would lead to a fight.

"You're getting on my nerves with all these questions." Kagel said walking past Itachi toward the spare room.

Itachi was following but by the time he got in the room the fox was growling at Kagel again for waking him but this time he didn't care and took the fox as he yelped to get out of the grasp.

"We're going to sleep, so you should too." Kagel said and walked toward the ladder with the fox yelping the whole way.

Itachi went back to the guest room and found Sasuke awake and irritated.

"That stupid man took my fox." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at his half-awake brother and had to hold back a chuckle as he tried to get up to go after him. Itachi pulled Sasuke back down so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Itachi, the golden fox wanted to be by me." Sasuke mumbled a small whisper.

"Yeah he did," Itachi said.

They both fell back asleep to disturbing dreams they both couldn't get out of. Naruto being a fox with good hearing and Kagel being a wolf with also good hearing went to them and tried to calm them. Naruto curled into Sasuke and Kagel just laid on top of Itachi and realized that they both calmed and that put them to sleep. The brothers didn't know it but when they woke up they would realize they would be by what they search for.

* * *

 _ **Review...**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Requested by: strawberrycut9 and falsedfaith691: Here is the chapter you requested.**_

 _ **Guest: This one will be a SasuNaruSasu because since Naruto is a shapeshifter I don't want him to scare Sasuke by overpowering him but there will be moments when it will be some NaruSasu moments. You will see Lemon in both.**_

 _ **Guest: I didn't want to add another character to the story because in my opinion an OC character fit the personality I was going for.**_

 _ **AliceCullenJasperHail: Sorry I won't be able to update every week but here is an update I hope its up to par and what you expect.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews hope you had a good holiday everyone.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake up and as he woke he saw the big wolf laying on his brother and that's when he noticed his black shirt had golden and red fur on him. He got up and walked out the room to find Naruto in the kitchen cleaning the meat he hunted yesterday.

"Hey," Sasuke said walking up the table to sit down.

"Morning, you hungry?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

"Why is the wolf sleeping on my brother?" Sasuke asked not really asking the question he wanted to because he was nervous.

Naruto chuckled and sat down at the table.

"Kagel heard him having a bad dream along with Kurama so they slept by you guys." Naruto said as he chuckled because of Sasuke's surprised face.

"Kurama? Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"The golden fox," Naruto said standing up to get the eggs he made for Sasuke.

"So you do know about it." Sasuke said grabbing the plate from Naruto.

"Of course I do I lived in the woods my whole life." Naruto said sitting down with his own food.

"Then, why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Why would I? so you can have the fox for personal gain? No thank you I don't help people when it comes to the fox and I never will." Naruto said.

"It's not personal gain," Sasuke argued.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Naruto inquired raising his eyebrow at the man.

Sasuke was shocked in silence and that's when Itachi woke up and nearly had a heart attack. Naruto stood and walked toward the room with his plate and Sasuke followed aside from taking his plate. Kagel was on top of Itachi growling that he was being woken up.

"Kagel, he needs to get up now move." Naruto said chuckling.

The wolf huffed and got off Itachi and laid on the other side of the bed.

"Come on Itachi, come eat." Naruto said.

That made Itachi jump off the bed. As Itachi walked past the wolf he heard a low growl as the wolf went into the spot he was laying at before he got woken up and turned away from the door way.

"Sorry about him he's A CRAB ASS!" Naruto said screaming the last part so the wolf could hear.

Naruto chuckled because he heard a growl.

"Kono, where is he?" Itachi asked.

"He is only around at night." Naruto said turning to get Itachi out a plate of food.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"You and your brother are just full of questions today, huh? He won't be around because he never is during the day." Naruto said giving Itachi his plate of food.

Itachi and Sasuke gave each other a glance that said Naruto wasn't going to be much help to them because he didn't want to be.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Naruto asked breaking the brothers out of their current thoughts of last night.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Sasuke asked biting his lip shocking his brother and Naruto that he asked.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Naruto said looking down as he felt his eyes turning red.

"Why? No one seemed to mind last night." Sasuke said slightly irritated.

Naruto glared at him, "why do you think no one cared last night? It was raining what kind of crazy person would let you guys walk back to your car in that storm. You wouldn't have even made it out alive." Naruto said glaring.

"Can we just stay one more night?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked at the older brother shocked by the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay fine only one more night." Naruto said nodding his head.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes eating their food quietly until they heard a loud howl coming from outside. Naruto got up and walked to the bedroom to see the wolf standing ready to run outside.

"Kagel, come back later okay?" Naruto said making it sound like a question.

The wolf huffed as Naruto opened the front door for him as he ran out the house. The brothers were seriously confused by the events that keep transpiring around the blonde man that they didn't want to go away from him so they could find out.

"Okay so I have to go hunting for a while. You guys can do whatever you want." Naruto said heading toward the door.

"Okay," the brothers said.

Naruto left the house and ran toward the woods because he knew he needed to change and that he was barely holding himself together. The minute he was out of view from his house he changed into the fox and was bombarded by the wolves that surround his house area.

"Naruto, your letting those humans stay by your house?" a wolf asked in the animal voices.

"I don't see a problem with it for only today." Naruto said.

"You said that last night." Kagel said.

"Calm down, they don't know what we are." Naruto said huffing because the wolves were overreacting.

"But it's hard for you to even stay human for that long." Kagel said reminding his friend.

"I will be fine as long as I get enough time in my fox form." Naruto said to the nervous wolves.

"Fine, I will be there later tonight." Kagel said and ran off with the other wolves.

Naruto decided he would catch a rabbit in his fox form so he could eat. He liked raw meat since he was a baby kit and couldn't really get used to eating it warm. When Naruto caught his meal he laid by the river bank and could sense trouble brewing near his house and obviously Kagel could too because he transformed into his human form and ran toward the house.

Kagel got to the house as he hid in the bushes to watch what was going on.

"Itachi, you and Sasuke must come home. You're driving your mother insane with this stupid fox theory. Come back to the house now or I will be forced to bring you both back by force." Fugaku said.

"Do what you seem is best but we won't go back willingly." Itachi said firmly.

Fugaku was about to grab Itachi when there was a menacing growl behind him. Kagel didn't even realize when he changed into his wolf form to protect the older Uchiha.

"Kagel, it's okay calm down." Itachi tried to calm the violent wolf.

Kagel didn't seem to be calming down and tried to lunge at Fugaku until Naruto jumped on him.

"Kagel heel," Naruto screamed at the violent wolf that didn't seem to be calming down. "If you don't calm I will be forced to handle you." Naruto whispered only to him which seemed to calm him fast.

"Naruto?" Itachi said stepping forward.

"He's fine, Kagel go." Naruto commanded and Kagel ran within the woods.

Itachi didn't know what to say the wolf was trying to protect him and he thinks he made Naruto mad at it.

"I'm not mad at him. It's just he needs to calm himself down. Now can anyone tell me what is going on by my property?" Naruto said with a smile that freaked Fugaku out.

Itachi and Fugaku was sure Naruto wasn't normal by the way he held the wolf down with little force at all.

"Why don't I start by introducing myself… my name is Naruto. What is your name and who are you?" Naruto asked looking at Fugaku with narrow eyes.

"I am Itachi and Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku answered calmly.

Fugaku didn't understand why he was letting this man that was his children's age to scare him.

"Well why are you here disturbing my property?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I want to take my boys home." Fugaku said.

"Aren't they old enough to take care of themselves?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke was listening to everything on the other side of the door and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes they are but they both don't have jobs to take care of themselves and they are chasing a wild fantasy that has gone on long enough." Fugaku said getting irritated.

"Why do you assume it's a fantasy?" Naruto questioned starting to understand why Sasuke wanted to find it.

"Your like them then huh." Fugaku said sighing in complete frustration. "I will be around tomorrow to take you back home." Fugaku said leaving Itachi and Naruto in that spot in complete silence.

"Well that's troublesome," Naruto commented and walked toward his house not realizing he had blood on his shirt from earlier.

"Naruto, you have blood on you." Itachi points out.

"It's fine," Naruto tried saying but he got pulled in the house to see if Naruto was okay because he thought he got bit by Kagel.

Sasuke looked at how his brother was acting toward Naruto and got curious as to what was going on than he saw the blood on Naruto's shirt and in his hair.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked running to the bathroom where he saw the first aid kit.

"You two need to calm down," Naruto said but he was being ignored.

"Did you see how it happened?" Sasuke asked looking at his older brother.

"No, I only noticed when father left. I think Kagel might have accidently bit him when Naruto jumped in the way." Itachi said.

Naruto was getting irritated for two reasons they kept touching him and they were ignoring him. In his human form he hated being touched in his fox form he didn't mind only if he initiated contact first. Itachi checked his hair as Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt up.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO I'M NOT BLEEDING!" Naruto screamed finally getting their attention.

They both had the same expression saying where did the blood come from then but they still backed up from him.

"Does it look like I have anything on me?" Naruto said raising his eyebrow as he lifted his shirt.

Both men looked at his body but Sasuke was the one to approach Naruto to get a better inspection. Naruto and Itachi raised their eyebrows at Sasuke like asking about what he was doing coming toward him.

"Then where is the blood from? You even have it in your hair?" Sasuke said as he got closer and pulled Naruto's hair so he could look on top his head.

Naruto let his head drop so he could do what he wanted. Itachi just watched and found it odd how Naruto just let Sasuke pull his head down the way he did.

"See, you have dry blood in your hair." Sasuke said showing Naruto the dry blood.

"That was probably from my hunting yesterday." Naruto said and pulled away from Sasuke.

Naruto walked to another room they weren't sure where he went. Sasuke turned toward his brother to see his raised eyebrows.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You went up to him like he owed you an explanation." Itachi said.

Itachi and Sasuke were about to walk to their room until they left that was until Itachi heard barking at the door. He was worried so he looked out the window before he looked out the door.

"Itachi, can you let Kagel in please." Naruto screamed from the other room.

Itachi walked to the door and opened in and Kagel jumped on top of him.

"Kagel, come eat." Naruto screamed from the kitchen.

Kagel jumped off of Itachi after checking to see if he was alright then ran to the kitchen.

"That was weird," Sasuke said as he helped Itachi up.

Itachi was also in shock by how Kagel seemed to check him out.

"Are you two hungry?" Naruto said coming out of the kitchen looking at the brothers.

They both nodded and chased after Naruto to get some food both being hungry. They both sat down and didn't say anything just wanted to eat. Kagel seemed really attached to Itachi that night. He followed Itachi everywhere like he could sense the tension that was piling in Itachi. Itachi was nervous about his father causing problems with Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to kick them out.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed in the kitchen.

"I will do you two a favor since your brother is more than likely going to be followed by Kagel everywhere now." Naruto said.

"What favor?" Sasuke questioned.

"I will give you a picture of the fox with you two." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked. "Are you serious? Wouldn't that put you in a bad place with Kurama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I am going to help you because I want too and I am irritated by your father wrong." Naruto said with a hostile glare.

"Thank you Naruto," Sasuke said even though he was kind of scared at the moment.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke because he knew that Sasuke was kind of scared. It shocked Sasuke that he got such a warm smile like he knew that he was nervous.

"The fox will be around tomorrow in the afternoon with Kono." Naruto said with a charming smile on his face.

Naruto got out of his seat giving Sasuke one last smile before he was out of the kitchen and Sasuke could hear him going up the ladder. Sasuke decided he was going to go lay down too. When he got into the room he had to hold his laugh because the wolf wouldn't leave his brother alone. The wolf kept jumping on him thinking he was puppy when he was actually a very huge wolf.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know but he hasn't left me alone since father came here." Itachi said jumping away from the wolf but the wolf caught him and jumped on his back.

Neither of them heard Naruto coming until he opened the door.

"What are you doing to him, Kagel?" Naruto said raising his eyebrows.

Sasuke jumped away from Naruto scared because Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Naruto looked toward him Sasuke and chuckled.

"He seems to really like you." Naruto said smiling at Itachi and Kagel.

"I don't know why." Itachi said with a soft smile.

Kagel licked Itachi on his face and jumped out the room to go straight out the door.

"You should feel really grateful because he doesn't get close to people like that." Naruto said as he walked out the room.

Sasuke and Itachi sat at the end of the bed not understanding what was going on noticing the changes within the dynamic.

"Naruto said he would help us." Sasuke said.

"With what?" Itachi questioned.

"He said he will let us get a picture with Kurama tomorrow when Kono comes here in the afternoon." Sasuke said.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked shocked.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto and Kagel well currently Kono were upstairs talking about tomorrows events that they were going to have.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagel asked.

"No, their father irritated me so I want to now prove him wrong." Naruto said sitting in a fox like position on his bed upstairs.

"I will do whatever you ask me to do as long as I don't have to be human for too long. I don't want them to get used to me being around in human form." Kagel said.

"Why? Because you can't lick Itachi in your human form." Naruto said smirking.

"You really want to talk about that. You're the one that bit me because you wanted to lay by the younger one asshole." Kagel said with a pout.

"But I talk to him in my human form so it doesn't matter to me." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Okay you say that now little fox," Kagel said with a smirk.

"I can maintain a calm demeanor." Naruto said smirking back at Kagel.

"Whatever," Kagel said with a smile laying on his bed.

They both laughed and laid down next to each other but on their own beds.

"Naru, do you really think they won't find out are secrets?" Kagel said changing to his wolf form.

"Who cares for now," Naruto said so carelessly.

They both fell asleep ready for the next day and everything that came with it.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**


End file.
